Coin/LINE
1000-10000) |third = Buying with Crystals ( 10-480) |fourth = Selling Treasures |fifth = Limited time Events |sixth = Mystery Jewels Rewards |seventh = Fortune Cookies |use2 = Boosts and Power Upgrades |use3 = Upgrading Cookies, Pets, and Treasures |use4 = Buying Good Treasure Chest }} Coin is the main and the most common currency in Cookie Run. It can be obtained freely and indefinitely, from many different methods. Coins allows the player to buy cookies, boosts, Power Upgrades and upgrade owned cookies, pets, or treasures. Types of Coins There are five types of coins. Silver Coins are worth 1 coin, and are the most commonly seen coin. As the name states, the coin are colored silver and can be obtained while playing or appears with unique patterns in Bonus Time. Some pets also produces silver coins, such as Hat of Santa also generates 5 silver coins one at a time or Pirate's Bomb which turn obstacles into coins. "Coins Jelly" will also turn obstacles into coins. Gold Coins are worth 10 coins, and appears less common. They are golden and slightly bigger than Silver Coins, hence the name. This coin often appears either before or after the energy potion, and sometimes forming "LUCKY!" Or "GOLD". Gold coins also appears in narrow spaces in several stages. They also can be obtained with the Random Boost item 'Gold Coins boost' which makes Coins Jelly and Pirate's Bomb turn obstacles into gold coins. They are also available in any variation of Bonus Time. Giant Gold Coins are worth 100 coins. As the name implies, these coins are Gold Coins, just much bigger and worth 10 times as much. In season 1 of Cookie Run, only Gold Drop can produce this kind of coins, but in season 2 this coin appears more often. This coin sometime appears in the narrow spaces in the game (such as in the Stage 4), and sometimes also appear above the Energy Potion. In bonus time, this cookie will be much more often appears in the bear-jelly-themed Bonus Time, although this coin also found in space-themed Bonus Time. Cat Coin is only produced by Fluffy Cheese Cat pet. The pet will occasionally generate a coin with a cat face inside the coin's surface and worth 20 coins. However, cat coin cannot be obtained from any other method and will not appear randomly in certain stages. .]] The newest addition in Season 4 is Flying Coin, which can only be found at the 7th stage of Dragon's Valley. It is worth 20 coins, and like other flying jellies, it is unaffected by the pull of Magnetic Aura. This coin is not recommended for coin farming since it takes a long time and effort (Cookie Relay and Energy Drain 25% Slower) just to reach that stage with the flying coin. Coin's Points Each coins obtained by the cookie in the game (not from treasures/bonuses) gives points too. It is relatively gives smaller points than jellies, but may also contributes some portion to the overall score. Earning Coins Coins can be earned by many ways. Playing games Any types of coins can float in mid-air and can be collected by making pets going to the coins (or using magnetic aura to attract coins from narrow spaces or from distance closer to the cookie). They also are available in Bonus Time. At the end of the game, some boosts, cookies, pets, and treasures will give extra coins added into the coin bonus total based on the coins originally collected during the game. The coin bonuses stacks, so if there are more than one coin bonus effect, the cumulative coin bonus will gets bigger. For example, when a player earns 1,000 coins at the end of the game, and there are two bonuses 25% and 10% each, the final coins earned will be 1,375 coins (1,000 x 125% = 1,250 x 110% = 1,375) not 1,350 coins (1,000 x 135%). Boosts that give more coins * Gold Coins Boost (Coin Jelly will turn obstacles into Gold Coins, instead of Silver Coins) * Double Coins Cookies that gives more coins * Buttercream Choco Cookie, gives 5~25% coin bonus at the end of a game. * Ginger Claus, gives a 13~20% coin bonus (as well as a 3~10% XP bonus). * Cheerleader Cookie's Squad Support gives small amount of coins(with flying silver coins and gold coins from the squad). * Cheesecake Cookie, gives a coin firework after collecting numbers of invitation jellies. * Alchemist Cookie, will have a possibility to make a coin flower and also turning obstacles into coins for every alchemy action. * Carol Cookie, will have a possibility to make Coin Flowers with her song of Abundance. * Blackberry Cookie, occasionally producing a coin jelly over a period of time. * Mint Choco Cookie, producing a coin flower randomly spawn in the run. * Banana Cookie, having a skill that gives coins. Pets that give more coins Most pets have bonuses that will help the cookie earns more coins easier, but the pets listed below are only pets that directly ''gives coins. * Hat of Santa, generates 5 coins up to every 2 seconds. * Dust Unicorn, generates gold coins up to every 3 seconds. * Lucky Dice, occasionally producing a coin jelly over a period of time. * Luck-o'-Lantern, gives random goodies including Giant Gold Coins. * Cony Balloon, gives 20% coin bonus at the end of the game (and also lifts cookie when falls into a hole). * Pirate's Bomb, evolving obstacles into coins for every set of intervals. * Glitter Ball, spreads star jellies, silver coins, and gold coins. * Gold Drop, generates giant gold coins every 18-11 seconds. * Coin Scale, converts points into coins at a certain rate. * Fluffy Cheese Cat, creates Cat Coins worth 20 coins and will produce faster in a longer game. * Paprika Punching Bag, produces Giant jelly + Giant Gold Coins. * Ghost Butler, occasionally producing a coin jelly over a period of time. * Mr. Fa-Sol-La-Si, produces Blast speed + Giant Gold Coins. * King Choco Drop, spreads bear jellies, silver coins, and gold coins. * Panda Dumpling, generates 60 coins for every Dumpling Jelly spread. Treasures that give more coins'' * Buttercream Choco Cookie's Butter, 3~4% coin bonus. * Cookie Juice Bottle Cap, 3~5% coin bonus. * Flaring Slice of Sun, 5~50% chance of getting 1,500 coins for playing daily. * 10 Million Champion Belt, 5~10% coin bonus. * Halloween Witch's Hat, 40~60% chance of getting 1031 Coins when you log in before October 31, 2015. * LINE GAME 2nd Anniversary Coin, get up to 74,000 Coins when you sell the treasure. * Reverse Valentine's Day Coin Candy, get up to 74,000 Coins when you sell the treasure. * Lavish Golden Lace Parasol, coins sprout from the ground when landing in Giant Mode. * Dreaming Strawberry Choco Donut, revives once and 8-10% Coin/XP Bonus. * Gumball Cookie's Jawbreaker Gumball, 7-12% chance of obtaining 10,000 Coins for playing daily. * Mysterious Moon Lantern, 6-11% chance of obtaining 11,000 Coins for playing daily. * 2015 Halloween Party Group Photo, 7-12% chance of obtaining 10,310 Coins for playing daily before October 31, 2016. * Magic Sword Handle, 5~50% chance of getting 3,000 coins for playing daily. * Wizard Cookie's Cone of Ice Cream, 1~4 coins for destroyed obstacles. * Alchemist Cookie's Beaded Brooch, With upgrades 15-25% chance of getting Gold Coins from Coin Magic * Cheesecake Cookie's piece of cake, Base speed 8% higher, 6-8% extra Coin bonus * Adventurer Cookie's Cinnamon Rope, 7-9% XP bonus and 7-9% coin bonus * Mint Choco Cookie's Violin Case, 2-3% slower energy drain and 2-3% chance of generating a coin flower. * Gold Drop's Pure Gold Bar, 6~11% coin bonus. * Rare Gunpowder of Pirate's Bomb, With upgrades 25-35% chance of hit obstacles being destroyed or turning into Coins! * Spotlight Vanilla Bulb, 6~8% XP bonus and 6~8% coin bonus. * Coin-filled Coin Scale plate, With upgrades Flower Coin production chance increased by 2-5% * Fluffy Cheese Cat's Hairball, 5% slower Energy drain, 6-8% extra Coin bonus * Paprika Punching Bag's Yellow Seeds, 3-4% chance of generating a Coin Flower and 5-7% Coin Bonus * Mr. Fa-Sol-La-Si's Top Hat, Revives 2 times with 10-20 Energy and 3-5% Coin Bonus. * Uncooling Teacup's Golden Jujube Tea Bag, 20-60% chances of creating winged Coins for destroying an obstacle * Treasure Merchant's Safe, 7~12% coin bonus. * Moon Rock, 8~10% XP bonus and 8~10% coin bonus. * Mining Dynamite, 3~6 Coins when destroying an obstacle. * Antique Magic Pot, 3.5~5.5% chance to generate a Coin Flower. * Golden Wreath, extra points for destroying obstacles and 10-13% more Coins. * Boatman's Dagger, Revives you twice with 20-30 Energy and 5-7% extra Coins. * Golden Energy Drink, Mini Magnetic Aura and 2-3% chance of generating a Coin Flower. * Prosperity Bracelet of Earth, coins sprout from the ground when landing in Giant Mode. * Restoration Pendant of Water, recovers Energy if hit by an obstacle 1 time and 5-9% extra Coins. * Someone's Banana Peel, 7% increased base speed and 8-10% extra Coins. * Squirrel's Refreshing Coconut Water, revives twice with 20-30 Energy and 5-12% extra Coins. * Shiny Golden Nunchaku, 30-80% chances of creating winged Coins for destroying an obstacle and 3-4% Coin Bonus * Coin Poinsettia Christmas Decoration, Mini Magnetic Aura and 5-6% chance of generating a Coin Flower. * Compass Eternally Pointing to Coin Island, Magnetic Aura Blocked and 15-17% Coin Bonus. * Sea Fairy's Crystallized Affection, 100-400% XP Bonus in Special Episodes and 5-10% Coin Bonus in Special Episodes. * Golden Watering Tin, 3-5% chance of generating a Coin Flower and revives once. * Icebound Golden Hammer, 3~5 coins for destroyed obstacles, and lifts from hole 1~2 times. Coin Farming Coin Farming is a term many players used to refer the most effective way to earn coins while playing games. There are several methods of earning coins quickly. The objective of coin farming is to either earn big amount of coins in relatively short run or earning the biggest possible amount of coins in a long run, using combination of unique set of cookie, pet, treasures, and boost. Lucky Draw For every 100 Gift Points earned, players gets a chance to take a Lucky Draw that will gives coins or other prizes. Coin amounts are ranging from 1,000~3,500 (with 500 coins in increment), and more rarely 5,000 and 10,000 coins. Selling Treasures and Ingredients Players can sell unwanted treasures and ingredients either to free up space or because the treasure are subjectively judged by the player to be less useful or not needed. Some players usually also sells treasures from upgrading a lower-grade cookie or pet to Level 8, however after selling the treasure, in order to earn the treasure again the player needs to buy with Crystal. Buying with Crystals When in need, players can purchase more coins with Crystals they own. Players in the main window of the game can tap the Coin bar and a Coin Shop will pop-up offering coins with five different price pack. However, most users does not buy coins this way unless they needs more coins urgently. Complete Achievements Achievements are present in each Episode from Season 4. They are used as a reward for every user to gain additional coins once they complete these achievements. The more achievements completed, the harder the achievements will be. Fortune Cookies All kinds of Fortune Cookies reward players with Coins. There is a high chance of obtaining Coins from Fortune Cookies. The amount of Coins players can earn range from 1,000 to 50,000, depending on the type of Fortune Cookie. Sprites shop_item_coin.png|Purchasing Coin sprite sheet Category:Currency